La súper batalla
by H.Cesar
Summary: [One-Shot] Las chicas rebeldes (Powerpunk Girls) han llegado a Saltadilla con malas intenciones. Las chicas superpoderosas tratan de hacerles frente, pero su poder no es suficiente ¿Cómo se las ingeniarán estas súper heroínas para derrotar el que tal vez sea su mayor desafío?


**La super batalla**

La ciudad de Vilestown, un lugar mucho más grotesco de lo que usualmente suele ser, pero para esto hay una razón muy lógica.

-¿Tienes unas últimas palabras mono?-Preguntaba una chica de cabello naranja, con un moño roto y una vestimenta que se podría describir como formal.

-... No se... no se saldrán... con la suya...-Articuló a puras Jomo Momo.

-Pero si ya lo hicimos-La pelirroja puso su pie encima del cuerpo tirado del mono-Hora de dormir para siempre, ya no podrás intervenir en nuestros planes-El mono dejó caer la cabeza.

-Parece que no resistió-Mencionó una chica rubia, de coletas muy largas, brazaletes en sus antebrazos y un color azul profundo.

-¡Hm! Mono estúpido-Gruñó una chica de pelo puntiagudo, color verde oscuro, que llevaba varias pulseras con púas.

-Bueno, toda la tierra es nuestra. Ya no hay nadie que nos detenga-Recordó la rebelión que ella y sus hermanas desataron en contra de su creador-Con el opresor y todos nuestros enemigos eliminados somos invencibles-Repuso Berserk.

Y después de unas horas, todo la ciudad estaba hecha un caos, las chicas destruyeron miles de residencias, mataron a millones de personas y se apoderaron de los gobiernos locales. Habían logrado la dominación total de la ciudad.

Pasaron cinco meses, disfrutaron del caos hecho por ellas y siguieron expandiéndolo por todo el mundo, a tal punto de que los poquísimos humanos sobrevivientes fueron convertidos en esclavos de las malvadas villanas.

-¿Saben que acabo de recordar?-

-¿Qué Brat?-Preguntaron las otras dos.

-A nuestras míseras contrapartes de la dimensión alterna. Ya saben, las niñitas "perfectas"-

-Sí sí, las recuerdo. Nuestras odiosas contrapartes-Gruñó Brute.

-¿Esperen un segundo? Tengo una idea ¿Qué les parece expandir nuestro dominio?-Propuso Berserk.

-Suena bien, tener dos dimensiones para destrozar ¡Me encanta la idea!-La rubia sonrió sádicamente.

-¡Que bien! ¡Ya extrañaba destruir cosas!-Se emocionó Brute.

-¡Muy bien! Iremos al universo alterno ¡Ya oyeron tontos! ¡A trabajar!-Todos sus sirvientes apuraron el paso y empezaron a construir el portal con las instrucciones escritas de Jomo Momo.

-PPG-

La ciudad de Saltadilla, una ciudad hermosa y pacífica, esto último gracias a la protección de las heroínas que habitan en esta comunidad ¡Sí! ¡Hablamos de las chicas superpoderosas! Por cierto ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellas en este hermoso día?

-¡Niñas! ¡Es hora de irnos!-Llamaba el profesor Utonio.

-¡Ya vamos profesor!-Contestaron las tres al unísono.

-Hace mucho que quería ir a un día de campo-Dijo Burbuja.

-Yo igual-Respondió Bombón-Me sorprende que la ciudad esté tan tranquila desde hace semanas-

Todos subieron al auto y partieron hacia el parque. En el trayecto, el trío de heroínas vio de lejos el basurero de la ciudad.

-No me gustó deshacernos de nuestro antiguo espejo-Lamentó la rubia.

-Era necesario Burbuja, ese portal era demasiado peligroso-Respondió su hermana mayor.

-Sí Burbuja, no podíamos dejar que nuestras contrapartes regresaran a nuestro mundo-Agregó Bellota.

-¿No te gustó el nuevo espejo que les compré?-Preguntó Utonio.

-Sí me gusta profesor, pero extraño el antiguo-Respondió algo desanimada.

-PPG-

Una estela roja, una azul y una verde aterrizaron en el basurero poco después de que el auto se perdiera en el tráfico de la zona urbana.

-Ok chicos, veamos si podemos encontrar algo de valor-Dijo el líder a sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué buscamos en este chiquero?-Cuestionó el rubio.

-¡Sí! ¡Podemos tomar mejores cosas en las tiendas. Sólo hay que robarlas-Agregó el verde.

-¡Sí que son unos estúpidos! ¿Acaso quieren llamar la atención de las super tontas?-Recriminó el rojo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué perdemos con pelear?-Preguntó el azul.

-Me duele admitirlo pero nos conviene no pelear con ellas en esta ocasión, solamente buscamos cosas para nuestra cabaña. El crimen será otro día-

-¡Ahg! ¡Bien!-Respondieron de mala gana.

Después de media hora recolectando cosas, Butch encontró algo interesante.

-¡Oigan hermanos! ¡Encontré un espejo! ¡Se ve cool!-

Ambos chicos acudieron al llamado y vieron un espejo despintado, muy deformado y roto.

-No es lo que yo esperaba pero nos servirá-Respondió el líder.

Tomaron todo lo recolectado y se adentraron en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la vieja cabaña que ellos consideraban su hogar, empezaron a acomodar un viejo refrigerador, algunos colchones sin resortes y por su puesto, el espejo deformado.

Los tres procedieron a tomar una siesta, ya que no había nada más que hacer, pero el espejo roto empezó a brillar intensamente de varios colores y salieron unas siluetas desconocidas. Al disminuir el resplandor, pudieron contemplar a unas chicas muy parecidas a ellos y a sus contrapartes heroicas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó Brick totalmente confundido.

-¡¿Y qué quieren?!-Agregó Butch.

-Vaya vaya vaya. No sabía que había otro trío de sabandijas aparte de las superpoderosas-Contestó la del moño roto.

-¿Cómo se llaman insectos?-Preguntó Brute.

-¡Nosotros preguntamos primero!-Reclamó el verde.

-Somos las chicas rebeldes ¿Y ustedes?-Respondió Brat.

-¡Somos los chicos jocosos! ¡Así que midan sus palabras tontas! ¿Verdad Boomer? ¿Boomer?-El rubio estaba babeando-¡Boomer!-El azul reaccionó de golpe-¡Concéntrate!-

-Creo que fleché a cierto niño-Mencionó la azul.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Hay que pelear!-Gritó el verde antes de lanzarse junto a sus hermanos hacia las chicas.

Los jocosos hacían lo posible por atacar pero las chicas lograban esquivarlos fácilmente y a la hora de contraatacar, los chicos terminaron estampados en el suelo, algo heridos y cansados.

-¡Hm! Que decepción-Provocó Berserk-Esperaba más de ustedes chicos, ya veo por qué no han dominado este mundo ¡Vamos chicas! Tenemos que buscar a las superpoderosas-

Las tres se retiraron del lugar, los niños se quedaron descansando en el suelo mientras los consumía la ira.

-¡No perdonaremos esta humillación! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hay que seguirlas!-

Los jocosos partieron, siempre con cautela para evitar ser descubiertos.

-PPG-

En el parque, las heroínas disfrutaban tranquilamente su día de campo. Los pequeños jugaban, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, era perfecto. Pero una desagradable sorpresa arruinó el momento.

-Hola chicas-Llamó su atención Berserk.

Las tres voltearon anonadas y empezaron a sudar frío.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó el profesor.

-Somos las chicas rebeldes, y usted debe ser la versión alterna del opresor-Respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-Preguntó Bombón.

-Simple, usamos las instrucciones que Jomo Momo había escrito para ayudarlas a ustedes a salir de nuestro universo-Respondió Brat.

-Nuestra dimensión está a nuestro control-Agregó Brute.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Nosotras no queremos problemas!-Pidió Burbuja.

-¡Sí! ¡Déjenos en paz!-Agregó Bellota.

-Lamento decirles que eso no será posible-Respondió Brat para después atrapar al profesor sin que pudieran detenerla.

-¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!-Gritó Bellota.

Las tres se lanzaron al ataque, pero no les fue mejor que a los chicos.

-Les propongo algo chicas. Traigan el cadáver de mil humanos mañana, entonces les devolveremos a su querido profesor-Dijo Berserk.

-¡Niñas, no la escuchen! ¡Yo estaré bien!-Gritó el profesor, que estaba atrapado por Brat. Esta última lo calló con un golpe que le sacó el aire.

-Silencio-Le dijo la azul.

-Encuéntrennos a las afueras de la ciudad mañana temprano-Siguió la roja.

-Adiós perdedoras-Se despidió Brute.

Las tres chicas se fueron con el profesor retenido. Dejando a unas heridas superpoderosas en el suelo, reflexionando.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer-Se levantó Bombón.

-Bien dicho hermana, hay que detener a esas estúpidas-Dijo Bellota.

-No me refería a eso-Contestó. Las hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas.

-No estarás pensando en matar a mil humanos ¿Cierto?-Cuestionó la rubia con ojos llorosos.

-¿Y qué otra opción tenemos?-Respondió de nuevo.

-¡Eso va en contra de todo lo que combatimos Bombón!-Recriminó Bellota.

-¡No me importa! ¡El profesor es más valioso que mil humanos para mí! ¡No podemos combatir contra ellas, son mucho más poderosas!-

-¡El profesor no querría eso y lo sabes!-Dijo la celeste.

-¡Burbuja tiene razón! ¡El profesor dijo que no las escucháramos! ¿No recuerdas?-Agregó Bellota.

-Bien ¿Y qué proponen entonces?-

-¡Hey, chicas!-Llamó su atención el líder de sus otras contrapartes.

-¡Este no es el momento perdedores! ¡Váyanse a otra parte!-Reclamó la verde.

-Tranquila Utonio, no venimos a pelear... esta vez-Respondió.

-¡Nosotros también fuimos humillados por esas tontas!-Agregó Butch refiriéndose a las rebeldes.

-La cosa es que quiero proponerles una alianza para acabar con ellas-Siguió Brick-Pero quiero dejar unas cosas en claro. Primero, sólo será esta vez. Segundo, no nos importa lo que le pase a la ciudad o a su querido profesor. Tercero, cuando acabemos con ellas tendremos un enfrentamiento contra ustedes-

-¿Y a él que le pasa?-Preguntó Bombón.

-¿Quién?-Brick volteó a ver a su hermano-¡Boomer!-El rubio reaccionó de golpe-Que oportuno eres para enamorarte-

-Bien chicos, aceptamos-Respondió Bellota.

-Vamos de una buena vez-Dijeron los líderes al unísono.

Y así partieron a las afueras de la ciudad en busca de las rebeldes.

-PPG-

-Ok, aquí estarás cómodo-Dijo la pelirroja al profesor.

-Parece un hámster con una bola así-Mencionó Brat.

-¿Qué dicen si la pateo?-Bromeó la verde.

-¡Alto ustedes tres!-Gritaron Brick y Bombón.

-Así que las escorias se unieron, esto no podría ser más divertido-Se burló la roja.

-Es hora de ponerles un alto-Dijo Bellota.

-¿En serio creen que lo lograrán?-Siguió la rubia de largas coletas.

-Es hora de convertirlos a todos en polvo-Después de lo dicho por Brute el ambiente se tensó.

-Jajajaja ¿No les parece gracioso?-Bromeó Brick.

-Lo siento Brick, aunque me duela admitirlo, tengo algo de miedo-Respondió Butch con unas sonrisa determinada.

-Yo igual-Agregó Bellota con la misma expresión.

-Eso es normal, y eso que no han visto nada de nosotras-Respondió Berserk.

Todos se quedaron callados meditando la situación, el aire era tenso pero los verdes aún mantenían una sonrisa, significado de la seguridad que tenían de sí mismos. Los rojos tenían una expresión concentrada. Y Burbuja y Boomer tenían una expresión determinada pero nerviosa. Las rebeldes sonreían confiadas, sabían que superaban los poderes de sus otras versiones.

¡Y empezó! Los jocosos y las superpoderosas se lanzaron al ataque en contra de las rebeldes, Brick y Bombón contra Berserk, Boomer y Burbuja con Brat, y Butch y Bellota contra Brute. A pesar de atacar juntos, las contrincantes seguían esquivando sus golpes, aunque con más dificultad.

Los minutos pasaban y los ataques de los aliados se volvían más lentos, esto por el cansancio. Las rebeldes se aburrieron de esquivar y contraatacaron, esto terminó por convertirse en una paliza para los seis aliados, una que les tomó mucho trabajo reprimir. Los líderes se miraron y como si de telepatía se tratara, ordenaron al mismo tiempo a sus herman s.

-¡Paliza balística!-

-¡Mega avalancha!-

Ambos equipos realizaron los movimientos acordados. La patada vertical de las chicas falló, pero gracias a esto los chicos tomaron desprevenidas a sus contrincantes y empezaron a golpearlas sin descanso. Luego, al estar atontadas por los golpes, las superpoderosas agarraron sus piernas y las estamparon contra el suelo. Los dos movimientos juntos habían logrado penetrar la defensa de las rebeldes, lo malo era que seguramente no funcionaría otra vez.

Las chicas aprovecharon para destruir la bola de energía que encerraba al profesor.

-¡Niñas!-

-¡Profesor,escape de aquí ahora!-

-Bien-

Las rebeldes se levantaron algo adoloridas, y vieron al profesor alejarse a la distancia, eso las enojó.

-No importa. Esos golpes fueron suerte-Dijo Brute.

Las tres se lanzaron contra el grupo de sus contrapartes y empezaron a humillarles en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Las superpoderosas y los jocosos se encontraban en el suelo, muy heridos y cansados, apenas pudieron levantarse.

-Si seguimos así terminaremos muertos-Dijo Brick.

-Necesitamos algún plan-Le contestó Bombón.

-Por suerte aún nos queda un movimiento por usar-Mencionó Boomer.

-¿En serio haremos...-Iba a preguntar Butch.

-No tenemos otra opción. Es una técnica que pensábamos usar contra ustedes-Empezó a explicar el rojo-Pero tendremos que estrenarla contra ellas-

-¿Y funcionará?-Cuestionó la rosada.

-Es suficientemente poderosa como para destruir a las rebeldes, sólo necesitamos tiempo para cargarla-

-¿Destruirlas? Eso no era parte del plan-Alegó Burbuja.

-Decídete ¿El mundo o ellas?-Brick la hizo entrar en razón.

-Está bien-Aceptó la celeste.

-¡Ya oyeron chicas! ¡Contra ellas!-Exclamó Bombón para después lanzarse de nuevo junto a sus hermanas al ataque.

-Ok chicos, hagámoslo-Ordenó el rojo a sus hermanos.

Los jocosos empezaron, unieron sus brazos, uno cada quien, y una pequeña bola de energía se formaba mientras brotaba de ella bastante electricidad.

Las superpoderosas estaban siendo apaleadas por unas confiadas rebeldes que jugaban con ellas.

Fueron estampadas contra el suelo y ya no les quedaba fuerzas para levantarse.

-Juego terminado-Bromeó Berserk.

-¡Chicos! Necesitamos ayuda-Exclamó la verde.

-¡No se ha cargado la técnica! ¡No podemos dejarla de lado, es la única forma de vencerlas!-

-Pero nos harán puré pronto si seguimos así-Reclamó Burbuja.

-Así es, todos serán hechos polvo pronto ¿Algo qué decir antes de su muerte?-Se burló Brat.

-Detrás de ustedes-Dijo Bombón con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?-Las tres rebeldes se voltearon y fueron atrapadas por un rayo.

¡Era el profesor! ¡Sostenía un arma de la que salía disparada ese rayo que tenía a las rebeldes paralizadas!

-¡No... nos podemos... mover!-Decía entre cortante Brute.

-Eso es porque están atrapadas en mi rayo inmovilizador-Contestó Utonio.

-¡Oigan todos! ¡La técnica casi está lista!-Gritó Brick.

-Es hora de acabar con estas molestias-Agregó Butch.

Los chicos separaron sus manos y en cada una de ellas había un poder color blanco. Solamente necesitaban canalizarlo correctamente y podrían dar el golpe final.

-¡No... lo... hagan!-Rogó la roja-¡Nos iremos... y nunca... más... vamos a... volver!-

-¡Por favor!... ténganos... misericordia-Agregó Brat.

-¡Prometemos... no volver... a causar... problemas!-Agregó la verde.

-¡Se lo... rogamos!-Dijeron las tres.

Las superpoderosas y el profesor las vieron con lástima, si ellas se querían ir ¿Por qué no perdonarles? Después de todo habían aprendido la lección.

-¿En verdad se irán?-Preguntó Bombón.

-¡Sí!-Respondieron.

-¡No las escuchen!-Gritó el rojo.

-¡Es una mentira!-Agregó Butch.

-Chicos, todos pueden cambiar. Ellas merecen una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Burbuja.

-Creo que eliminarlas es algo excesivo niños-Agregó el profesor.

-¡Si las liberan nos van a liquidar a todos!-Gritó Brick.

-Ah... hermanos-

-¡Que no te convenzan Boomer! ¡Todo lo que dicen es falso!-

-Tengan... piedad... por favor-Rogó Brat. Sus ojos reflejaban arrepentimiento y hasta algunas lágrimas que querían salir.

-Profesor...-

-¡No Bombón! ¡No las liberen! ¡La única forma de derrotarlas es matándolas!-

-Brick, eso no es cierto ¡Ellas ya aprendieron! ¡Ellas se irán y podremos volver todo a la normalidad-

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Sus corazones son demasiado blandos como para comprenderlo! ¡Un enemigo es siempre un enemigo, no importa lo que pase!-

-¡Ya me cansé de su mala perspectiva! ¡Profesor, libérelas!-

-¡La técnica está cargada! ¡A ellas!-Ordenó el rojo.

Los jocosos volaron lo más rápido posible ¡No podían dejarlas con vida! Pusieron su puño cargado ao frente con dirección a las chicas paralizadas.

Estuvieron a punto de darles el golpe, pero el profesor las liberó a tiempo para que esquivaran el ataque. Luego mandaron a los chicos al suelo y destruyeron el rayo del profesor.

-¡Gracias ingenuas!-Dijeron.

-¡Pero dijeron que se irían y no causarían problemas!-Reclamó Burbuja con los ojos tristes.

-Debieron escuchar a los niños. Un enemigo es para siempre-Respondió Berserk-Y tú-señaló al profesor-No volverás a molestarnos jamás-

Berserk hirió con rayos láser al profesor, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego se dirigieron a las heroínas, humillándolas todavía más que antes. Los chicos intentaron ayudar pero no sirvieron de mucho, una vez más las rebeldes dominaban el combate.

Los seis hicieron sus mejores esfuerzos, pero era inútil, les quedaban muy pocas energías que no eran suficientes para siquiera acertar un golpe.

-¡Mueran de una vez!-Gritó Brat tirando rayos de sus ojos.

Burbuja veía un láser acercándose a ella, no tenía fuerzas para esquivarlo, así que cerró sus ojos y cubrió su rostro esperando recibir el impacto. Pero...

-¿Ah?-No sintió nada, era como si el rayo no la hubiese golpeado. Abrió sus ojos y vio a su contraparte frente a ella hasta que se desplomó, no le tomó mucho tiempo deducir lo que había pasado-¡Boomer!-

-¿Por qué... hice eso?-Susurró.

-¡¿Boomer estás bien?!-La celeste miraba con preocupación al chico, pero fue apartada por los hermanos.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?!-Preguntó Brick fingiendo un semblante enojado.

-No lo sé... de verdad soy... un estúpido-Alcanzó a articular.

-¡Vamos tonto! ¡No te mueras!-Rogó Butch, al cual ya no le importó estar frente a sus hermanos y a las superpoderosas, no pudo evitar hacer notar su preocupación.

-Derrótenlas... ustedes... pueden-Dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza.

-Jajajajaja una sabandija menos, quedan cinco-Mencionó la azul.

De pronto se empezaron a oír gruñidos y todos voltearon a ver a Burbuja, era ella.

-Tú... tú... miserable... no te lo perdonaré-Decía roja de furia.

-Perdón ¿Te refieres a mí?-Preguntó descaradamente.

-¡Las pagarás Brat!-Y empezó a darle una paliza.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¡Burbuja la tenía dominada! Las otras rebeldes no tardaron en reaccionar y se abalanzaron contra la celeste, pero esta creó una onda expansiva que sacó volando a sus tres contrincantes.

Tanto superpoderosas como jocosos fueron en ayuda de Burbuja (aunque no la necesitara) no sin antes los chicos enterrar a su hermano como despedida.

Con una furiosa Burbuja liderando el ataque, superpoderosas y jocosos pudieron batallar sin muchas dificultades contra las rebeldes.

-¡Ya me cansé de tus golpes!-Brat volvió a disparar un rayo mortal.

Burbuja recibió el ataque y quedó muy malherida, literalmente estaba agonizando.

-¡Burbuja! ¡Tú no Burbuja por favor!-Bombón descendió a donde estaba su moribunda hermana.

-¡Burbuja! ¡No te nos vayas!-Bellota también se puso a la par de su hermana.

-Chicas... hermanas... las quiero...-Y dejó caer su cabeza tal como Boomer.

Brick, Butch, Bombón y Bellota voltearon a ver a sus rivales con ojos llorosos por la pérdida de sus respectivos hermanos. Esperaban encontrar una sonrisa confianzuda en los rostros de las rebeldes, sin embargo encontraron una expresión de enojo. Las contemplaron detalladamente, estaban con la ropa desgastada y en el caso de Brat con varios moretones. Burbuja había logrado mucho.

-¡Basta de juegos! Acabaremos con ustedes tal y como hicimos con sus hermanos-Gritó Berserk.

-Hora de sus últimas palabras-Agregó Brute.

Estaban listas para lanzar más rayos mortales, y los cuatro cerraron los ojos esperando su muerte. Sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, al igual que sus esperanzas, ya no había nada que hacer.

¡BUM! Resonó en toda el área. Las chicas y los chicos abrieron los ojos y vieron que las rebeldes estaban siendo atacadas por el... ¡¿Ejército?!

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo!-Les gritó Bellota.

-No nos iremos, haremos nuestro esfuerzo por proteger al mundo. Como militares es nuestro deber-

-¡Se arrepentirán de haber venido!-Gritaron las rebeldes, volando hacia ellos.

-¡Se acercan general!-

-Lo sé-Respondió tranquilo-Sólo esperen-Las chicas estaban cada vez más cerca-Esperen...-

-¡General!-

-Esperen... ¡Ahora Utonio!-

Y de entre los soldados y vehículos salió el mismo rayo paralizador, y alcanzó por segunda vez a las rebeldes.

-¡Profesor!-Gritaron los cuatro aliados.

-¡Chicos! Hagan su técnica de nuevo, esta vez funcionará-Pidió la rosada.

-Podemos hacerla, pero no tendrá el mismo resultado-Mencionó Brick.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Bellota.

-Nos quedan pocas energías, no son suficientes para concentrar el ataque-Respondió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se hace?-Preguntó Bellota.

-Necesitas unir una de tus manos a la de los demás, después debes canalizar una cantidad de energía. La energía se acumula y se multiplica sin necesidad de aportarle más. Luego de terminar de multiplicarse separas tu mano. Eso es todo-Respondió Butch.

-Hagámoslo-Dijeron las dos hermanas.

-Está bien, pero sólo esta vez-Respondió Brick.

Unieron sus brazos y empezaron a cargar la energía, mientras tanto el profesor se acercaba junto al ejército con las paralizadas rebeldes.

Después de varios minutos de espera, las rebeldes empezaban a poner resistencia, con todas sus fuerzas trataban de liberarse.

-¡Apresúrense! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se liberen!-Gritó el profesor con el altavoz del general.

-La carga no es suficiente-Dijo Brick-Necesitamos más-

-Esas son todas las energías que tenemos, no podemos dar más-Respondió Bombón.

-No todas-Interrumpió Bellota-Sé que pongo en riesgo mi vida, pero puedo dar mis energías vitales-

-Bellota...-

-Burbuja y Boomer dieron su vida, no me lo perdonaría si no hiciera lo mismo-

-Yo también lo haré-Interrumpió Butch.

Ambos dieron más energía a la carga ¡Y funcionó!

-¡La carga ya está lista!-

-Esperen... no pueden... hacer esto-Dijo Brute.

-Por favor... nos iremos... ya no volveremos jamás-Agregó Brat.

-¿En serio piensan que les vamos a creer esta vez?-Se burló Brick.

-La ultima vez nos costó a Burbuja y a Boomer, pero ya no más-Agregó Bombón.

-Esta vez es verdad... nos iremos... tienen que... creernos-

-Aunque dijeras la verdad no te perdonaría lo que le hicieron a Boomer. Y sé que Bombón tampoco lo haría por lo que le hicieron a Burbuja-La rosada asintió firme.

-Pero...-

Mo alcanzó a decir lo ultimo ya que los líderes se lanzaron contra ellas, logrando atravesar a Brat y a Brute.

Butch y Bellota aun estaban muy débiles y a penas podían quedar en pie. Pero decidieron mandarse al ataque juntos para acabar con esto.

Así lo hicieron, logrando atravesar a Berserk y terminando así la batalla más difícil de sus vidas.

Los rojos chocaron puños olvidándose de sus diferencias y corrieron a auxiliar a los verdes que después de acabar con Berserk cayeron al suelo exhaustos.

-Oigan ¿Están bien?-Preguntó Bombón poniéndose al lado de los dos.

-Casi desmayados... pero vivos-Alcanzó a responder Butch antes de, bueno, desmayarse.

-Gracias por ayudarnos-Agradeció la rosada a Brick.

El líder de los jocosos pensó en lo que le había dicho antes de la batalla, pero al final decidió dedicarle una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Bombón! ¡Bellota!-Gritaba el profesor mientras se acercaba al área-Un momento ¿Y Burbuja y Boomer?-

Brick volteó su gorra y la bajo tapando su mirada. Bombón bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

-¿Dónde están?-Preguntó.

Bombón le señaló el lugar donde yacía su hermana. El profesor se dirigió hacia el lugar, pero en lugar del cuerpo encontró...

-¿Azúcar... flores... y cosas de bastantes colores?-Lo pensó y tras encontrar la razón la dijo en voz alta-Se deshizo en sus componentes básicos-

Al oír eso, Brick se dirigió a desenterrar a su hermano. Encontró lo que esperaba.

-Vello, caracoles y pulgas-

-Entonces tenemos una esperanza-

-¿A qué se refiere profesor?-Preguntó la rosada.

-A que podemos revivir a Burbuja-

-¿En serio es posible?-Le regresó el ánimo.

-Creo que si mezclamos todos los ingredientes y le volvemos a colocar la sustancia X podemos regresarla a la vida-

-Entonces yo también puedo revivir a Boomer-Dijo Brick para sus adentros-Solo necesito algo de sustancia X y listo-Agarró los ingredientes de su hermano y los guardó en su bolsillo para después recoger a Butch e irse rápidamente del lugar.

Pasaron un par de horas y en dos lugares distintos de la ciudad se escucharon dos explosiones.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó una niña pequeña de color celeste.

-¡Funcionó! ¡Burbuja, estás bien!-Gritaron Bombón y el profesor al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde está la maldita de Brat?! ¡Muéstrenmela!-

-Tranquila Burbuja, las derrotamos-Mencionó la rosada, dándole un abrazo.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Boomer! Jajajaja ya necesitaba a alguien para darle coscorrones-Y le dio un buen coscorrón a su hermano.

-¿Oh? Jajajajaja creo que necesitaremos un nuevo inodoro por mi culpa-Respondió el rubio-Por cierto ¿Cómo volví?-

-Te deshiciste en cosas que no es necesario mencionar, así que solamente mesclé todo con algo de sustancia X y listo-Respondió la duda.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste sustancia X? Que yo sepa es algo así como una cosa rara-

-Soy tu hermano mayor ¿Qué crees que hice?-

Ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Si se preguntan por los verdes, ellos están pasando un largo rato inconscientes en el hospital, pronto podrán salir recuperados.

¡Y así, todo está bajo control gracias a las chicas superpoderosas! Y también a los chicos, no les quitemos crédito.

 **FIN**


End file.
